Friend of Mine
by KibaHina927
Summary: My first story!Kiba and Hinata!- A friend of mine. That’s all what Hinata thinks of Kiba. But Kiba doesn’t feel the same way. When Hinata breaks his heart, will Kiba finally feel the same way Hinata feels about him?


FRIEND OF MINE

A friend of mine. That's all what Hinata thinks of Kiba. But Kiba doesn't feel the same way. When Hinata breaks his heart, will Kiba finally feels the same way Hinata feels about him?

I don't own Naruto. This is based on a series of events in my life. Some of them are not true but the theme is based entirely on my life. Kiba and Hinata forever!

"Should I wait for him or get a life?"

Hinata always had this question in her mind. She doesn't know what to do. She had liked Naruto ever since they met. She knows Naruto likes her too and now she's waiting for him to make the first move. The problem is Naruto is such a coward. He doesn't exert a single effort to let Hinata know he cares for her.

Hinata sighed.

"I am a Hyuga! I know my virtues. Patience is one of them!"

"Uh...Hinata-chan?" said Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba has always been Hinata's best friend.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

Hinata blushed wildly. "N-n-no! Of course not, Kiba-kun!" Hinata defended herself.

"Oh…okay. Say, Hinata, do you wanna have lunch together?" Kiba asked.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun." said Hinata, bowing her head. "I'm going to have lunch with Tenten and Temari".

"It's alright Hinata-chan!" Kiba said with a grin. "Oh, by the way, there's a little note taped at the back of your jacket"

Hinata groped for the note Kiba was talking about.

"Well, anyway, bye for now Hinata! Come on, Akamaru!" The little dog jumped at his owner and rested on his head. Hinata watched Kiba as he walked away.

"If only Naruto was as sweet and as confident as Kiba" Hinata thought.

"Just get a life Hinata!" Tenten yelled, banging her fist on the lunch table.

" Not so loud Tenten" said Temari trying to console her friend.

" Hinata.." Tenten said when she calmed down. " You're my best friend. I just want you to be happy"

"Thanks Tenten, but…" Hinata bowed her head a little. "I'm not sure if I want Naruto anymore"

"What?!" Temari screamed.

"I…I.." Hinata showed them the note that Kiba pointed out. Tenten and Temari read it out loud:

" Hinata-chan,

You might think I'm a coward for putting this in words but, I don't know what else to do. You won't listen to me because all you can think about is Naruto. But I can assure you one thing, I know someone who will catch you once you fall in love.

Kiba"

Tenten and Temari let out loud giggles.

"Aww!!! Isn't he the sweetest thing?" Temari said.

Hinata blushed faintly and twirled her fingers. "I-I don't know what to do now…"

"I know what I'm going to do!"

Kiba was jumping up and down like he won the lottery.

"Kiba if you called me just to show me how high you can jump then I might as well go home now" Shino said with his hands in his pockets.

Kiba stopped jumping. "Shino, my friend, I need your help"

Shino grinned. "I know. About Hinata?"

Kiba scratched his head. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't really obvious Kiba" Shino's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I'm gonna ask Hinata-chan to end our friendship"

Shino gasped.

"Because I want Hinata to be more than my best friend" said Kiba smiling widely revealing his fangs.

"You had me worried back there" said Shino. "So, why now and not a long time ago? You loved her for ages"

Kiba's voice soft when he replied. "I think she needs me now more than ever. She's miserable lately. And I want to be there for her not just as a friend but something more". Kiba looked at Shino whose mouth hung open.

"Hinata Hyuga is not just a part of my life. She IS my life".

There was a moment of silence between the two boys.

"Kiba… what's the plan?"

Kiba smiled. "Thanks Shino. Now here's the plan, we need two days for the preparations".

Hinata sighed, leaning against a tree.

"What should I do? Who should I choose?"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was shocked to see who called her. She was shocked to see the blonde haired boy with blue eyes.

"N-n-naruto-kun?!"

"Hi. Um… Hinata? Your face is red. Is something wrong?".

"N-no! Of course not!" Hinata was blushing wildly now more than ever.

"Say, Hinata, I wanted to ask you something" said Naruto running his hand through his hair.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-yes"

"Yahoo! Hinata-chan's my girlfriend!!!"

Naruto was jumping up and down. Hinata smiled happily. This was the moment that she was waiting for. Naruto finally asked her to be his girl.

"I'll walk you home" Naruto extended his hand.

Hinata took it and squeezed it gently. Naruto walked Hinata home, holding her hand.

"I hate you Shino!"

Kiba was running around in a circle, panicking. Akamaru just stared at his owner with a questioned look on his puppy face.

"Come on Kiba" Shino tried to ease his friend's pain. "I didn't know that the flowers you bought were my bugs' favorite!"

"That's just great. I can imagine it now…"

"Hi Hinata. Please accept this flowers. I hope it doesn't BUG you!"

Shino laughed. "Come on Shino!" Kiba hasn't calmed down yet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Shino, but we need help".

Two days later…

"Today's the day!"

Kiba was walking back and forth.

"Are you nervous?" asked Neji.

" A bit" Kiba replied, trying to act calm.

"Well you better make this one right, Inuzuka, or else.."

"What Neji is trying to say is that good luck Kiba" Tenten interrupted before anything else happens.

"Thanks again you guys". After giving his friends his trademark wide smile revealing his fangs, he left.

Kiba saw Hinata a mile away. He ran to her blindfolding her eyes.

"K-kiba-kun?" Hinata was blushing slightly.

"Do you trust me, Hinata-chan?"

"Of course I do Kiba-kun"

"Great! Come with me and stop asking questions"

Hinata was blushing wildly. "What is Kiba-kun up to?" she thought. Yet, she admired how gentle Kiba's hands were as he guided her to who knows where. She trusts Kiba more than anyone she knows. She can never doubt him.

"Here we are"

Kiba took off the blindfold on Hinata's eyes.

"Kiba-kun, what's going…." Hinata stopped talking when she saw Kiba.

Kiba looked really handsome with his hair neatly fixed (thanks to Tenten and Temari). Kiba, on the other hand, was always smitten with Hinata's faint blush and her lilac colored eyes. Hinata can't help noticing a little faint blush on Kiba's cheeks. Aside from Kiba, Hinata was also surprised to where she was standing. They were on a tree house. Hinata was sure that the tree house was built just a few days ago.

"K-kiba-kun, did you make this?"

Kiba smiled. "I had a little help (courtesy of Shino, Shikamaru and Neji)

Kiba led her to a table in the middle of the tree house. After helping Hinata sit down, Kiba gave her flowers with lilac colored petals.

"It matches your eyes"

Hinata was clearly smitten with his remark because she began blushing.

"Shall we eat?"

Hinata was surprised when Kiba brought out a lunchbox with dumplings.

"I didn't know you know how to cook"

"I don't. I asked Shikamaru to teach me"

Hinata smiled. "You learned how to cook for me?"

Kiba grinned. "Yep"

Hinata didn't know what to say. It was the sweetest gesture anyone has ever done to her.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata noticed that Kiba's voice suddenly became shy.

"Y-yes? Kiba-kun?"

"I known you for so long because you were a friend of mine"

Kiba cleared his throat. "But is this all we'll ever be?"

Hinata was shocked. She could not speak.

"Hinata-chan, I have always loved you. The day we were assigned to the same team was the best day of my life. And the days we spent together were like heaven. I love you so much that…"

"Kiba-kun please…"

"…that I want us to be more than friends"

A small tear ran down Hinata's face.

"Hinata-chan?"

"K-k-kiba-kun… I-I… I'm sorry"

"Huh?"

"I… I chose Naruto"

Those 3 words struck Kiba like lightning. Hinata was in tears.

"I'm sorry"

Hinata ran off.

Kiba just stared at the horizon. Tears rolled down his face like rain.

Hinata doesn't know where to run to. She would normally run to Kiba but now, not anymore. She ran to Naruto but unfortunately he didn't really comfort her. All he did was stay quiet while she cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, Kiba left the tree house with his head down and tears in his eyes. When he was on his way home, his friends suddenly approached him.

"How did it go?" All of them asked at once.

Kiba couldn't find his voice. All he can do was mutter.

"I… She chose someone else"

All of them gasped.

Tenten and Temari furiously walked away. The remaining friends, Nejii, Shikamaru and Shino, tried their best to comfort the teary-eyed Kiba.

"You know what guys? Should I smile because she's my friend or cry because this is all we'll ever be?"

The boys didn't know what to do or what to say. They were shocked when Kiba suddenly flashed them a small grin.

"There's always a new day and a new chance. I won't give up"

After 3 months (yeah, it took Hinata that long to realize that Naruto was a jackass who always makes her miserable)

"Hinata Hyuga! I'm so disappointed in you!"

Temari stood before Hinata with her arms crossed. Hinata was leaning again on that same tree where she became Naruto's girlfriend.

"What made you do it? Did he bribe you?"

"N-no. I… I was waiting for that moment my entire life and now it's happening so I grabbed it"

"Really? Let me ask you four questions Hinata: Was he worth the wait? Was he everything you have hoped for? Was he worth your pain?"

"I… I…"

"And the last question: Are you happy?"

Tears rolled down Hinata's eyes.

"I honestly think I don't want to know your answer, Hinata-chan"

Temari left her teary-eyed friend who was still leaning on that tree.

Hinata slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes. " I know my answeres to your questions, Temari" She thought to herself. "Thanks for opening my eyes"

Hinata went to the training grounds not to train but to find herself.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Kiba-kun!"

There was a moment of awkwardness when her Byakugan eyes met his sweet and beautiful eyes.

"W-what are you doing here K-kiba-kun?"

"Don't you know what this place is?" Kiba smiled his sweetest smile at his friend making Hinata blush.

"I…This was where…"

"We made that promise" Kiba finished her sentence. " Do you still remembered it?"

"How could I forget?" said Hinata her blush spreading across her face. "We promised that if we ever split up we'll meet right here in the training grounds". Hinata giggled. "It sure helped a lot in missions"

Kiba smiled. "Yeah but that's not the reason why I'm here and I'm sure you have another reason why you're here, right?"

"You always know what's in my mind" Hinata's blush still didn't fade.

"Not really" Kiba replied humbly. This is one of the things Hinata liked about Kiba, he is very humble.

"Why are you here?"

"Because we split up, Hinata-chan. For the first time I felt alone so I went her because I know that you will come too"

"Kiba-kun…I…"

"Hinata-chan, I just want you to know that whatever happens, even if you tell me to forget about you and move on, I will never stop my feelings for you"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata was blushing fiercely.

"I admit, I'm a loser. Naruto's the prom king, I can't even get a date. He's the best ninja, I'm just a water boy. He's Mr. Konoha and I'm just a boy next door…"

"Kiba-kun…"

"But I love you anyway and that should be enough for you."

Hinata was speechless. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Hinata-chan, I'm not perfect but…"

Hinata could no longer control herself. She jumped at Kiba, giving him a hug.

"That's the best thing about you Kiba-kun. You're not perfect and because of that, I see you perfectly"

Kiba returned her hug. He was used to her hugs but there's something different with this hug. It was filled with so much emotion that he almost cried as if he was the one in Hinata's place.

"Hinata-chan…"

Hinata gently placed a finger to his lips. Her fingers on his lips, Kiba is in heaven.

"Let me talk, Kiba-kun. Before I went here, I… I broke up with Naruto"

"What?!"

"Don't worry. It was my decision and I'm happy that I made it"

"Really?"

"In short, Kiba-kun, I was searching for love but I didn't realize it was with me all along"

***The End***

* I think you know what's the ending(winks)


End file.
